Knotted
by idek0219
Summary: Lucy poked at the unconscious figure on her bedroom floor with her frying pan. She had been warned of evil men and thieves, but if she was being honest with herself, his pink hair didn't look all that frightening. Series of a-little-more-than-drabbles ... NaLu/inspired by Tangled
1. Starshine

**I was originally planning to save this for Friday, since it will be our first week without a new anime episode, but umm... What can I say? I'm impatient.**

**So! Requested by fairytailluv34 - it's Tangled with NaLu! As I watched it again, I can also picture it with GaLe too but that wasn't the request so I shall refrain from making it with them! Maybe if I finish all these requests I'll do this with that too.**

**It's in Lucy's POV once again (which kinda sucks 'cause I have a lot of good ideas for Natsu's POV too, but oh well.). Just the first and last chapter will be Natsu's.**

**I always forget what I want to say when I actually finish writing, so I always publish the chapter and then later I'm like SHITISHOULD'VESAIDTHIS.**

**Okay, first chapter, here we go! It's actually more like a prologue but I _hate it_ when it says 1. Prologue and then 2. Chapter 1 - I don't know why it just irks the crap out of me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or Fairy Tail!**

* * *

.

.

.

1. Starshine

.

.

.

_This is the story of how I died._

_Don't worry! It's, uh, actually a very funny story, and to be honest, it isn't even mine._

_This is a story about a girl. Named Lucy._

_And it starts with the stars. All the glittery, bright things up in the sky? Yeah. Those._

_Got it? Good. Now. Once upon a time, a single drop of starlight fell from the sky. And, from this small drop of starlight grew a magic, golden flower._

_Oh, and there's also this old man.. who is kinda important. You might want to remember that, just for later._

_But, on another note, centuries passed. And eventually, there grew a kingdom._

_The kingdom was even ruled by a great king and queen, too! Lucky them._

_But the queen... Well, she was about to have a baby. And she got sick._

_Really sick._

_She was going to die if they left her the way she was, and that's when people usually start to look for a miracle. Or in this case - a magic golden flower._

_Do you remember that old man? The one I told you would be important? Well, he had discovered this magic flower first._

_Instead of sharing, he hogged it all for himself! Can you believe it? This man hoarded its healing power and used it to keep himself young for hundreds of years!_

_In my opinion, he was still ugly and the flower never really helped his looks... But, eh, what can you do? People will be people._

_Anyway, all he had to do was sing a special song. I don't know why it worked, he can't sing for his life!_

_And I can't remember the words right now... But no worries, you'll probably learn them later._

_Besides, you get the gist. He sings to it and he turns young - creepy, right?_

_Well, in a rush to get to a hiding place, before the palace guards found him, he accidently left the flower out in the open! Lucky for us, he was so careless!_

_So they dug up the flower and brought it back to the castle where it was put into a soup and the queen drank it. Blah, blah, blah - the magic healed the queen._

_A healthy, baby girl - a princess - was born. She had beautiful, golden hair that was identical to her mother's._

_I'll give you a hint. That's Lucy._

_To celebrate her birth, the king and queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. Happy ending, right? Well, let me just say that it doesn't end there._

_Because on the night of her birthday, the old man snuck into her bedroom, searching for his flower. Even though its magic was Lucy's now, he still wanted it._

_So he sang his song and her hair started to glow. It glowed all the way down to her roots and the man saw his chance. He grabbed a chunk of her hair and quickly cut it off, still singing._

_But the hair that was cut immediately stopped glowing, and the power drained out of it. The man became old again, and the child began crying._

_Still in shock, the man's thought process was slow, and before he could think of anything else, he stole the child and was gone before the king and queen could follow him._

_The kingdom searched and searched, but couldn't find their princess. Which is a bit silly because she wasn't that hard to find - but they couldn't find her, and that's what matters._

_I guess they were too lazy to check towers, because deep in the forest, the man hid the child in one and raised her as his own._

_He taught her the special song, and with a voice that was bearable, she would sing to him. And he would turn young again._

_He had found his new magic flower, but this time, he was determined to keep it hidden._

_Lucy would constantly ask why she could not go outside, but the man would deny her any real answer - other than that the outside world is dark, and dangerous. I'd have to agree with him there - it isn't exactly a fun place._

_But Lucy treated this old man like her father, and listened. She tied the patch of hair that would never grow out to the side, while the rest of it grew very long over time._

_And all the while, she kept her own secret. She's just too smart, you know? She wouldn't be stupid enough to believe _everything _the man said._

_Every night on her birthday, the king and queen sent thousands of lanterns into the sky. Lucy would watch them every year._

_The kingdom never gave up hope that one day, the lost princess would return._

_Okay, enough backstory! Time for the real tail._

.

.

.

* * *

**SOOOO, how was it?**

**Tangled is gonna be _so much fun, _I can't wait to write the rest! You might be a bit surprised at the casting in this... I was really conflicted on some of the characters.**

**AND, poll on my profile for the next request I should do! It's gonna have all of them on there, and I'm also still taking new ones, haha, so it'll be up until second-to-last chapter, like always.**

_**This is so cool I'm getting into the hang of this! YAY ROUTINE!**_

**So, who's gonna be Gothel? I had so much trouble casting her, let me tell you!**

**I bet later I'm gonna facepalm and be like "OH WAIT I FORGOT TO TELL THEM _" and I'm gonna freak out and then try to put it into the next chapter and then forget again, just wait.**


	2. When Will My Life Begin?

**Pssh, it's not late! What are you saying, I'm perfectly on time!**

**Okay, it's late. But I had to!**

**I'm soooooo glad you guys are looking forward to this story! Trust me, I am so excited!**

**Kudos to you, The Diamond Cross, for being the first one to transfer over to this story from _Natsu On The Cliff By The Sea_! You deserve hugs. And yes, I meant to spell it that way, haha.**

**AND BittersweetSonata - YES I LOVE THIS MOVIE TOO. I watched it nonstop! XD**

**Yay, chapter two! Also, I'm not making her sing. It's not gonna be a musical, in case you were wondering. Just written out. ;D**

* * *

.

.

.

2. When Will My Life Begin?

.

.

.

Lucy was trying to find a place to hide.

She frantically searched the room, and spotted something big enough in the corner.

Settling for the dresser, Lucy gathered all of her hair into her arms _(70 feet, she was proud to tell) _and stuffed it through the doors. She then looked both ways and sighed, quickly climbing in to join her hair. She fumbled around before successfully closing both doors, watching through the small crack.

It took a bit of time, but Lucy held her breath as she sensed the monster coming her way. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to slow her heartbeat down, but the monster was getting closer and closer, still, and _were the doors moving and, yes, she was about to be found_...

The dresser doors opened with a slow creak and Lucy opened one chocolate brown eye to look down.

There, sitting at the bottom of the doorway, was a small, scarlet, armored chameleon with a very triumphant smirk on her face.

_(Really, who would have thought she would be so talented at hide and seek?)_

Lucy frowned and stepped down glumly.

"Erza, you need to stop being so good at hide and seek. It's not fair!" Lucy grumbled at her companion.

Erza was silent, but she didn't look very interested in playing another game.

"Don't look at me like that - it's your fault for being so efficient!" Erza gave another bored look. "Well, fine. What do _you _want to do?"

Erza perked up and smiled, trotting over to the window across the room. She hopped up on the windowsill and inclined her head down to the grass below.

Lucy rolled her eyes, sitting down with the chameleon. "Yeah. I don't think so. I like it in here, and so do you," she argued.

Erza looked at her through lidded brown eyes and stuck out her tongue.

Lucy sighed with a compromising smile, picking Erza up and putting her on her lap. "Come on, Erza, it's not so bad in there."

Hopping down from the window, Lucy started her morning routine.

She first climbed up into the beams that were above her, and then used her hair to open the roof. After it was open, she slid down and grabbed a broom.

"Come on, Erza! You know Father likes chores done first," Lucy called out. She grabbed the dust pan and gave it to the scarlet chameleon without waiting for consent. She began sweeping, like she always did.

As usual, Erza helped with all of Lucy's chores: polishing, waxing, laundry, and mopping. And Lucy doesn't agree with more work, but Erza always insisted on sweeping again. With the two of them, the chores were done in about fifteen minutes.

After chores, Lucy grabbed a few books from the shelf to pass time. She sometimes read to Erza, as well, although Erza barely listens, too enraptured in the strawberry cake Lucy had baked.

And, of course, Lucy always had to write a few more sentences in her novel. She would hide it right after, so no one would have a chance to read it.

But Erza would always beg to read it, and Lucy, being unable to refuse her friend, would give in. But in a way where they would both be satisfied. To make it up to Erza, Lucy would always spend a few hours baking her more cake. And there were never leftovers.

But on this particular day, Lucy watched the tiny reptile eat her strawberry cake and wondered. She voiced her thoughts aloud. "When do you think my life is going to get interesting?" Erza paused. She glanced at Lucy's face and noticed her sadness. Wanting to help, Erza passed her a pen. She gestured to a piece of paper, and Lucy smiled in gratitude.

"You're right, Erza! I don't need to live a story myself when I can write one!"

So as Erza ate her cake, and Lucy always provided more, Lucy wrote a story. A short tale about a girl who changed her life and accomplished her dream by seeing the floating lights. She might've made the main character have her name, also. Just because she could.

As she finished the draft, Lucy looked to Erza. Erza stopped in her tracks to get more cake. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Caught red-handed, Erza." Erza turned a darker shade of scarlet. Lucy sighed. "Go ahead." Erza quickly rushed to get another slice as Lucy shook her head in amusement.

Looking down at her messy scrawl, Lucy began to think out loud. "You know, Erza, tomorrow night.. the lights are gonna appear again. Just like every night on my birthday." Lucy got a faraway look in her brown eyes. "I wonder what it's like to see them up close..." She looked down to see Erza watching her curiously.

"Now that I'm older, you know, Father might just let me go."

.

.

.

* * *

**Did I surprise you? HUH? DID I DID I DID I? Were you surprised Erza is Pascal? I was. But it just fit too perfectly! Erza keeping Natsu and a certain gray horse in line... hint, hint.**

**Remember - I'm still looking for votes and requests! I hope you liked the chapter and I'll try to update again tomorrow!**

**OH, and happy Gruvia week!**


	3. Let Down Your Hair

**Oh gosh. Long chapter up ahead.**

**YOU GUYS JUST- UGH. I'm so happy you're excited for this story. I really am. ****You make me all gushy. I think my mom thinks I got a boyfriend or something, but it's only you guys~**

**You're all so smart, too! All of you got my hint, I'm pretty sure. ;D OH, and I'm glad you find me funny. No one else really does. XD Is that bad?**

**Read on!**

* * *

.

.

.

3. Let Down Your Hair

.

.

.

Lucy couldn't stop smiling.

She was trying to organize all of her writing utensils into a place where they wouldn't be seen when her father came home, and just the thought of asking him what she had been wanting made her positively ecstatic. As she finally got everything out of sight, Erza climbed up her arm and sat on her shoulder.

Lucy looked to her as she reassured herself. "This is a _very_ big day, Erza." She giggled. "I'm finally gonna do it! I'm gonna ask him!"

"Lucy!"

Lucy gasped and turned to face the window. It was him!

"Let down your hair!" her father sang in a raspy voice. Ignoring the sound, Lucy looked to Erza.

Erza put on a determined smile and puffed up her chest, imitating being brave. Lucy smiled at her. "Yes, I know! Now get over there. And don't let him see you!" Lucy hurriedly scooped Erza up and let her crawl onto the curtains. Erza curled around herself, turning the same dark red as the drapes.

"Lucy!" she heard once more. "I'm not getting any younger down here!"

"Coming, Father!" Lucy replied, appearing at the window to peer down at her only human company.

Father Jose was an ugly man. That being said, he considered himself handsome. He had maroon hair often tied up into a ponytail, and strange clothes that looked old, from another century.

Lucy received an exasperated smile, so she rushed to loop her hair around the hook above her once, before sending the rest out of the window.

She winced as she felt Jose's weight on her head, but she grabbed her blonde locks and tugged, slowly bringing her father up to the only opening in the tower.

She panted as she was free to let go, cheeks flushed from exertion, but Jose ignored her and stepped down from the windowsill. Lucy smiled tiredly.

"Welcome home, Father."

He gave her a backwards glance, but decided against saying anything cruel, giving her a grin. "Why, Lucy! I don't know how you manage to do that every single day without fail!" He sighed. "It looks simply exhausting, darling," Jose said, smoothing back his hair.

Lucy looked away and laughed. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Then I don't know why it takes so long!" Jose cackled and Lucy's smile faded. "Oh, you know I'm only teasing."

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows while Jose walked away. She laughed along with her father, but was slightly hurt. "Okay..."

She suddenly remembered what she wanted to ask, and followed her father to the mirror across the room. "So, Father, as you know, tomorrow is a very big day-"

"Lucy, look in that mirror," Jose interrupted. "Do you know what I see? I see a strong," Lucy started to smile, "confident," Lucy blushed and looked down, "handsome, young man." Lucy looked back up in surprise as Jose looked himself up and down. His eyes darted to her in the mirror. "Oh, look! You're here, too!" He cackled once more, and Lucy pushed herself away.

She frowned, and scolded herself.

_(Really, she should've known better...)_

Jose patted her head. "You know I'm only teasing, stop taking everything so seriously!"

Lucy looked back at him with new-found confidence building up as he regarded himself in the mirror once again.

"Well, Father, as I was saying-"

"Lucy, dear, Father is feeling a little run-down. Would you sing for me? Then, we'll talk."

Lucy deflated, but agreed.

Jose walked to the middle of the room and in just a few seconds, there a chair was set up with a stool in front. Lucy placed the hairbrush in her father's hands and nudged him into the chair. She threw her hair into his lap, and sat. She sang her song.

"Starlight,gleamandglow,letyourpowershine,makethec lockreverse,bringbackwhatoncewasmine."

Lucy began the next verse, but Jose was too stunned to do anything but shout at her to wait and brush her hair as quick as possible. "Wait, wait!"

"Healwhathasbeenhurt,changethefate'sdesign,savewha thasbeenlost,bringbackwhatoncewasmine."

Lucy's hair glowed, but Jose barely had any time for the magic to work. He scoffed, "Lucy!" as she stood up once again.

"So, Father, as I was saying earlier, tomorrow's a pretty big day, but you didn't really respond, so I'm just gonna say it now - it's my birthday!"

Jose rolled his eyes. "No, no. I distinctly remember - your birthday was _last _year."

"That's the funny thing about birthdays - they're kind of an annual thing," Lucy replied. "Well, Father, I'm turning eighteen, and I wanted to ask... What I really want for this birthday... Actually, what I've been wanting for quite a few birthdays now..." Lucy began to go off on a tangent as she tugged on her hair, nervous. Her voice lost its power and she started mumbling.

"Now, Lucy, please - stop with the mumbling. You _know _how I feel about the mumbling!" Jose began to imitate her. "_Blah blah blah bl_- it's _very_ annoying. I'm just teasing I love you so much!" he said, ending the conversation and getting up from the chair.

Lucy sat still on the chair, shocked, but used to the treatment. She heard a squeak from her left and looked down to see Erza. She waved her claw at Lucy, telling her to be persistent. Lucy sighed and without thinking, cried out, "I want to see the floating lights!"

Jose laughed a bit, and looking back, said, "What?"

"Oh..." Lucy backtracked. "Well, I was hoping you'd take me to see the floating lights." Lucy began to try and explain, but Jose cut her off.

"Ohh," he nodded in understanding. "You mean the stars."

Lucy shook her head. "That's the thing," she began. She tossed her hair and opened the upper window to let the light stream in on a drawing on the wall. "I've charted stars, and they're always constant, but these... They appear every year on my birthday, Father. _Only _on my birthday." Lucy looked down.

"I can't help but feel like... like they're meant... _for me_."

Jose gave a bored look.

"I _need _to see them, Father! And not just from my window - in _person_. I need to know what they are," Lucy pleaded.

"You want to go outside?" Jose asked, getting an evil tilt to his voice. "Why, Lucy, look at you - you're much too fragile for something like that." He shut the front windows forcefully. He spun her around and patted her on the head. "You don't know what you're getting into, I can guarantee.

"You know why we stay up in this tower."

"I know, but-"

"Yes, that's right. To keep _you_ safe," Jose played with her hair as he made dramatic motions. "I guess I always knew this day was coming," Jose said, gradually shutting all of the windows and curtains, slowly encasing them in darkness. Lucy was confused, but let him continue.

"Soon, but not yet, dear."

Jose came to his final stop, slamming into the beam by the wall. Lucy stood in the middle of the room.

And as the window creaked shut, Lucy was encased in darkness.

"Trust me, child. Father knows best."

.

.

.

* * *

**SO YES JOSE WAS GOTHEL. (DINGDINGDING - WE HAVE A WINNER FOLKS! SORA-Koori-ryuu - you guessed it! I love you, btw. You made my day.)**

**Okay, originally she was Erza, but then I was like NO SHE CAN'T BECAUSE ERZA IS TOO AWESOME so then she was switched to Evergreen, the only lady as snooty as Gothel, but I like Evergreen too much, too! SO IT BECAME JOSE CUZ NOBODY LIKES HIM.**

**Hope you liked it! Thanks to all who reviewed or did anything, because I love you! And special thanks to those who switched from my other story!**

**Remember - requests are still being taken and the poll is still up! Don't forget!**


	4. Father Knows Best

**Okay first off I need to say that you guys are the best. You just make me so happy. Kay? Kay.**

**Next - all of you made me laugh at your comments! XD It's the best when I get them and you're just so funny and encouraging and it literally makes my day.**

**I'm gonna put some responses down at the bottom, so check there in case you got a reply. **

**All of you (even the ones who didn't even review!) just... /sigh you're the best.**

**BTW, this song my jam. When I was writing this, I'd constantly stop just to sing along. XD**

* * *

.

.

.

4. Father Knows Best

.

.

.

Lucy blinked, trying to adjust to the darkness.

She furrowed her eyebrows, angry that he was keeping her in the dark, _again_ - quite literally.

Stumbling around, she tried to find a candle or at least something to get a bit of light. She knocked her knee into the edge of a table, and heard liquid spilling. Her heart sinking, she put a hand her on her forehead, muttering to herself, "I bet that was my new chapter, wasn't it?"

Lucy still didn't hear any other person wandering around. Grabbing a candle - _finally_ - she lit it quickly and called out, exasperated. "Father?"

Turning around, she came face to face with - what do you know - another face. Startled, Lucy dropped the candle on the floor and gasped.

It immediately went out. Lucy tried to find the face of her father once again, but the darkness was too thick and she never could see very well-

"I'm telling you - it's a scary world out there!" Jose cried. "You wouldn't like it one bit! Especially since you're afraid of your own father!"

Luc rolled her eyes. "If you hadn't turned off all of the lights, I wouldn't have been scared..."

"Well, this is what it's like in the outside world! Do you want that? Complete darkness all the time - and when there is light, just phantom faces that scare you out of your skin.

"Something will go wrong, I swear! Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand..."

Jose listed off the different dangers of being outside, although unrealistic, and Lucy swallowed her fear out of determination to go. But she held out her hands, trying to follow her father's voice. She might appreciate a little light right around now..

"Cannibals! Snakes! The plague!"

"The plague isn't even around anymore!" Lucy retorted. Really, he should know that she was well-read as well as logical.

"It most certainly is!" Jose argued. "Also, large bugs! And don't forget - men! With pointy teeth, too!" He paused. "I have to stop, or I'll think of even worse fates for you."

Lucy felt cold hands on her shoulders and she jumped, immediately turning around and kicking outward as a reflex, but hitting air. When she realized what she had almost done, she calld out an apology.

Jose was silent again.

Lucy felt like kicking something - and not just a reflex. He calls _this _his cowardly attempt to answer her question? He could've just said no instead of shrouding her in complete darkness and hiding from her.

"I should've known you'd be so stubborn," Jose finally said. "That's just one of your many faults. Childish, naive, weak, sloppy, absent-minded... There's just so _many_."

Lucy felt her face burn in embarrassment and anger. She scoffed. "Yeah because _you're _so perfect! Everyone has flaws!"

"That may be so, but you still have the most I've seen."

Lucy growled in her throat. She was really ready to hit something, even if that something was her own father.

He seriously got on her nerves.

Suddenly, his shadow was in front of her. He leaned down close. "Oh, and one more thing...

"You really need to lose some weight, child." Lucy scowled. "I'm only saying this because I love you, of course!"

And he was gone again. Lucy grasped at the air, but there was nothing.

"I understand, I really do! And I'm here to help you - remember. All I have is one request..."

The lights all came on at once. Lucy blinked as her eyes rapidly tried to adjust, but she was as good as blind.

When she was finally able to see, her father stood a few yards away, holding his arms out with a cheerful smile.

Lucy grumbled, but she had to forgive him, right? Better sooner rather than later. So she reluctantly gathered up a smile and walked to him, getting pulled into an awkward hug.

"Lucy?"

She looked up. "Yes?"

Jose glared down with a stern face.

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower, again."

Her mind backtracked over everything, and really, she should've seen this coming. But Lucy could act a bit rebellious, couldn't she?

Acting disappointed, which wasn't all that far from the truth, Lucy looked down to her bare feet.

"Yes, Father."

Jose sighed. "I love you very much, dear."

Lucy looked back up to his face. "I love you more."

"I love you most," Jose replied, kissing her on top of her head.

"Don't forget it, Lucy. You'll regret it."

Taking her hair in his hand, he tugged on it once to let it fall. "I know what's best."

After packing his things together once again, Jose used Lucy's hair to get to the ground out of the tower once again.

"Goodbye! I'll see you in a bit!" he called from the ground.

As she lost sight of him, Lucy let her hair hang on the hook. She frowned, still a bit angry from before.

Lucy could hold a grudge.

"I'll be here, as always."

.

.

.

* * *

**Daaaahling here's what aaaaaeee suggEEEEST! Skip the DRAAAAmaaa stay with Maamaaaa. MOTHEEEEER. KNOWS. BEST. /CACKLECACKLECACKLE**

**Yes. Yes, good.**

**This story is just getting more popular by the minute! I had another person favorite it while I wrote this chapter up! ^.^ Thank you! It almost has more follows than my other story, 18 chapters long, and this is only chapter 4! HOLY CRAP YOU'RE MAKING ME ANXIOUS.**

**But anyway - time for some responses...?**

**CherryChan09 - YOU KNOW WHAT. THAT IS GREAT ADVICE. And I'll be honest - I've been tryyying but it hasn't come out like I wanted. I tried harder this chapter! Note Lucy's stubbornness and anger at Jose (she never liked him) even though he's her dad or whatever. She definitely had a bit more spark than Rapunzel, I think, in this chapter. I'll try harder, ne? ;D**

**fairytailluv34 - THERE YOU ARE, LOVE. I WAS WONDERING WHERE YOU HAD GONE. GUEST OF HONOOOOR. Glad you like it! ;D And I'm happy I surprised you! (Yes he will be Maximus sssshhhhh - everyone knows already XD haha) Well, anyway, welcome back! ^.^**

**ZeldaWithAShotgun - OMG I CRACKED UP. (Love your name, btw.)**

**1fairytaillover - You just put that image in my head. Thank you.**

**Well, hopefully I didn't just creep you out by replying and you'll all stay tuned! NATSU NEXT, YEAH BABY.**

**OH, and you people must like my NaLu stuff, 'cause both NaLu ideas, Aladdin and Sleeping Beauty, are battling it out on the poll. Aladdin's winning currently, but you can change it if you want. XD SO REQUEST AND VOTE~**

**Ta-taa~**


	5. I've Got A Person In My Closet

**Gomen ne for not updating yesterday! I was pissed off and grumpy all day, not to mention having a project that took six hours... Nevertheless, I have another chappie for y'all!**

**Once again, replies at the bottom!**

**Okay, enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

.

5. I've Got A Person In My Closet

.

.

.

Lucy had been having a relatively normal remainder of the day.

She'd once again started to rewrite more of her novel when she heard scratching. Not the quill scratching, either, no, it was unnatural and Lucy didn't like it. Naturally, she looked to Erza. Obviously, she had the right idea because Erza was standing tall, at attention, glaring at the window.

And Lucy, being the paranoid, creeper-hating girl that she was, grabbed a frying pan. Walking silently, she crossed the room and hid around a corner. She couldn't be seen if a person was looking in - she'd tried it multiple times on Jose when she was younger.

She waited a few moments, and the scratching stopped. Lucy raised an eyebrow, leaning her head around the corner.

Immediately, her eyes were drowned in pink.

Lucy gasped.

"Finally, I got awa-"

_CLANG._

Lucy now stood behind the figure as he toppled over onto the floor. She let out a sqeak, running to get Erza and try to hide behind the reptile. After a moment's wait, Lucy crept forward, still hiding behind her friend. She gulped, peeking around Erza's red coloring to see what she had actually hit.

Now lying cheek-first on the floor was a man. He looked weird, with bright pink hair that stuck out wildly and a strange scarf wrapped around his neck. He wore a coat with one long sleeve and had a strange red tattoo on his bare shoulder.

He looked like an _adventurer_, Lucy realized with a start.

She walked closer, building up anger.

_"What do you think you're doing in my room?!"_

Lucy yelled, red-faced. Erza shook her head from her new spot on Lucy's shoulder instead of in her tightly clenched fist. Really, did she expect him to respond? She _knocked him unconscious_, for crying out loud! Lucy's frown deepened.

"Not talking, huh?" She brought her face close to his, glaring daggers at his distracting pink hair.

She quickly grabbed the nearby frying pan, poking his head with the blunt end. She accidently flipped his hair over the side of his face, revealing sharp features. Lucy recoiled, afraid he would wake up.

She stared more intently. Blinking in surprise, she realized he couldn't be much older than she was. About eighteen. She blushed.

Yeah, he was handsome, she admitted it.

That's when his eyes flew open. "Hm?"

Lucy gasped and tightened her grip on her frying pan, hitting him on the head again. He was knocked out once more.

Lucy then retraced her actions, putting her head in her hand.

"Why did I just do that?" she muttered.

But she picked herself up once she realized the possibilities.

If she showed her father that she had just knocked out a _grown man_, not to mention _a very muscled grown man_, he might let her go see the floating lights! A smile wormed its way onto her face as she eyed the bureau in the corner.

Using her hair, she tried to fit him in it. It took endless tries, but she eventually got him secured _(after probably breaking his fingers)_. She dragged a chair over to the dresser and stuck it under the handles, locking the weird man in.

She sighed, backing up and muttering to herself.

"I've got a person in my closet... A _pink-haired _person... in my closet.. I locked a pink-haired person in my _closet!_" Lucy laughed as she caught her reflection in a mirror. "That went well, don't you think, Erza?"

Erza had been watching the entire process, contentedly eating cake on Lucy's bed. She smiled in amusement, shaking her head. Her friend sure was insane sometimes...

Lucy looked back into the mirror, letting her hands fall to her sides, still holding the frying pan.

"Well, now you'll finally understand that I'm not a baby anymore... You'll treat me with respect and give me more freedom..." She smiled mischievously. "Too weak to handle myself, Father? Well..." she chuckled, "tell that to my frying pa-"

Lucy suddenly spotted something she hadn't before.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a bag. A light green bag that - Lucy cocked an eyebrow - looked to be full. She wandered over to it, picking it up by the handle, which was two ends tied together in a knot. She undid it and reached inside.

Lucy gasped in shock as she pulled out a tiara. A beautiful, golden, jeweled tiara.

Where did a guy like _that_ get _this?_

Lucy set it down on the floor and reached back inside the bag as Erza inspected the crown.

The next thing Lucy pulled out was a _wanted_ poster. She looked closely at it, observing the same slanted eyes, same collared coat, and same scaly scarf. What threw her off was... the hair. Instead of sticking out everywhere, it was long and... stood straight up.

But there was no denying it - the man here was the man who she knocked out and then proceeded to stuff in her dresser.

It read:

**WANTED**

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

**SALAMANDER**

**THIEF**

Lucy focused on the name.

"Salamander?"

Lucy looked back to the tiara. Erza had stopped glaring at it and was now looking at Lucy expectantly.

Lucy stood, tiara in hand, and faced the mirror. She carefully examined it, before giving up and putting it on her head. She didn't expect much, maybe some part falling in her face.

But as she looked at it.. on herself.. her eyes went wide.

"I actually look pretty good..." Lucy chuckled. "Well, I always look good." She stared a bit longer, when...

"Lucy!"

Lucy gasped, taking off the tiara and stuffing it back in the satchel. She also took the wanted poster in hand, but stuffed it in as well. She re-tied the knot and threw it in a random pot on the floor.

"Coming, Father!" Lucy said, and raced to the door.

.

.

.

* * *

**SO YES NATSU. YAY.**

**Okay, so I watched Miss Congeniality today and I immediately connected it with Jerza. If you haven't watched it, you need to. Like right now. It is gold.**

**TivaNaluKick4evs - Thank you for your suggestion! ;D I'll be sure to do that one, as well.**

**ZeldaWithAShotgun - Well, it is awesome.**

**SakuraIchigoDark - I've been trying to stick some Fairy Tail stuff in it too, but it might not get too far off from the Tangled plotline. I'll do my best, though, and hopefully you'll be happy with the result!**

**CherryChan09 - YES I PLEASED. THAT'S WHAT I WAS AIMING FOR YESSSSS.**

**1337kitsune - OHMIGOSH SO MANY IDEAS. You have some great thoughts for the characters, I have to admit! Also, I couldn't make Ultear Gothel NOOO I LOVE HER. But anyway, you may be a bit off from my interpretation, but I hope I surprise you in a good way! ;D I hope you're not too upset with the choices. T.T**

**OKAY SO WAIT I WANT TO KNOW. Who do you think the Stabbington Brothers will be? OH I HOPE I SURPRISE YOU.**

**Meanwhile, on the poll, the two NaLu's still battle it out, Aladdin winning by one point, while a GaLe joins in the fray! XD WHO WILL WIN? Observers' choice will decide!**

**/sighhh Well I'll see you next time! Request and vote, if you will! XD Bye for now!**


	6. I Have A Surprise

**Well, you guys sure had a lot of input yesterday! XD I APPRECIATE IT GREATLY. SO THANK YOU.**

**Replies at the bottom! ;D**

**Also, none of you guessed the Stabbington Brothers. XD You all said Sting and Rogue, one of you said Minerva for Gothel too, and I have to admit that I... I have no idea.. how I never thought of that. Like I never even ****_considered _****Minerva! Or Sting and Rogue! I'm kicking myself because they would've been perfect, too! But unfortunately, we're setting this back in the Phantom Lord arc, so keep trying to guess. But seriously I'm crying they would've been perfect. AH WELL. TOO LATE NOW.**

* * *

.

.

.

6. I Have A Surprise

.

.

.

Lucy had trouble getting Jose off the ground this time.

She struggled, but guessed it was probably because she had to use most of her strength to get that _pervert _into her dresser.

As she tugged on her hair, she cursed her father for making her do this twice in one day. As he was about halfway up the length of the tower, he called up to her.

"Lucy, darling, I have a surprise!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. Didn't he know it was hard to talk? "Well... I guess you could say that I do, too!"

"Oh, I bet my surprise is bigger!"

Lucy giggled at the irony. "I seriously doubt it," she mumbled.

After much strain, Jose appeared in the doorway. "I'm making your favorite soup for dinner! Surprise, dear!"

"Well, that's great, but there's something I need to talk about, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd-"

"Oh," Jose sighed. "You know I hate leaving you right after a fight. Especially when I've done nothing wrong."

"Well, I thought about what you said earlier and-"

"I hope you're not still talking about the stars," Jose said, unpacking the basket on his arm. Lucy fumed, stepping backward toward the chair that she used to lock the dresser doors.

"Floating lights, and I'm leading up to that, so if you could stop _interrupti_-"

"I thought we had ended that conversation, Lucy."

"_No, _Father, I'm just saying that I can prove I'm strong enough to handle myself, and if you would just _listen to me-_"

"Oh, _please_. I _know _you can't prove your strength. You've never been strong, so what makes you so sure?"

"Well, if you listened to what I'm saying, maybe you'd find out."

"Lucy, we are _done_ talking about this."

Lucy stared him down, frowning. "You never listen! Why can't you just hear me out? I _know _what I'm-"

"Enough with the lights, Lucy!" Jose shouted. "You are never going to leave this tower!"

Lucy started.

She blinked, and then scolded herself in her mind. She looked down, furious and disappointed. Really, she shouldn't have expected anything less. Her mind was drawn back to the pink-haired thief in her closet...

Lucy looked back up again, face hiding any anger. Despite this, her eyes held a storm.

"Great," Jose scoffed. "Now _I'm _the bad guy."

Lucy sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You jump to assumptions too often, Father. All I was going to say was that I know what I want for my birthday, now."

"And what is that?" Jose growled, his head in his hand.

"New ink," she said, swallowing her thoughts. "New ink from that one town store you told me of."

"Well, that is a very long journey, Lucy. Three days just to get to that certain village," Jose informed.

Lucy looked guilty. "I just thought that it would be a better present than the..." Lucy swallowed, "stars."

Jose sighed, walking closer to her. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle being alone for that long?"

"I'm _eighteen_, Father. I know I can. Plus, you always told me that I'm safe as long as I'm here."

Lucy began packing immediately. She hid her smirk behind a mask of indifference. She had no idea that she was such a good actress.

It would all go according to plan. Father gone, thief in the closet, frying pan at hand - she'd be fine.

Of course, he didn't need to know where she'd be going.

She handed Jose the basket when she had filled it to the brim.

"I'll return in six days. Stay safe, darling."

"I will," Lucy said, wrapping her hair once around the loop. Jose began to descend.

"I love you very much."

Lucy smiled fakely. "I love you more."

"I love you most."

Lucy watched as Jose disappeared out of sight.

She scoffed, frowning, and then raced back inside, ready to begin the most rebellious thing she was convinced she would ever do.

.

.

.

* * *

**YAY NATSU SPEAKS NEXT CHAPTER. AND WE'RE FINALLY RID OF JOSE FOR A WHILE.**

**This one is shorter, and I apologize, but there wasn't much to put in it. And I wouldn't want to introduce Natsu too early. Oh well.**

**Also, this one doesn't hve much _Lucy_. I fear she's turning back into Rapunzel.**

**SORA-Koori-ryuu - Oh my god, you're so funny. XD Yes, I am a girl, if you must know, haha. I sometimes sign ~Kate but I might not have done it in this story yet. I don't have a particular reason for not writing Natsu, well... Actually, that's a lie. Battle scenes are _impossible_. I can write in Gray's POV better than anyone in Fairy Tail, though, so eh. Whatever XD I'm strange. (PS - yes it does mean 'I don't even know'. Heehee)**

**passwordrawr - OMG I MISSED YOU. (I've actually never seen Congeniality 2... hm) I don't mind that you were ignoring it! I probably would've done the same thing, actually! Thank you for voting AND NO TRUST ME I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN AT ALL I FEEL LIKE SHIT FOR NOT UPDATING IT BUT I AM SO BLANK AND IT NEVER TURNS OUT WELL AND UUUUUUUGH. I AM DETERMINED TO FINISH IT, DON'T WORRY. I WILL. Thank you for reminding me, though I am just uuuuuuugh. I am terrible. T.T SO SORRY. I definitely will, though, once I'm not blocked. Count on it, ne?**

**Nalu reviewer - OH GOD NO I DID NOT MEMORIZE IT XD PSSSH. I've been using the movie! (Natsu, you'll get your chance, be patient you dork.)**

**misstirius - /SIGH OF RELIEF. PHEWW. Thank you for sticking with it, even though you were disappointed! You're a trooper, you are! I'm glad its gotten better and that you're happy with it. This chapter... Yikes, not much Lucy personality. '-.-**

**MEANWHILE - the poll has gotten up to 10 votes! Thanks to all! Sleeping Beauty caught up to Aladdin, and now both are at a standstill in a tie! Second place, still going strong is GaLe, one vote below! And down at the bottom has _another _tie - Hercules for ElfEver and Miss Congeniality for Jerza (whoever voted for that I love you)! Better break up that tie and get your favorite to the top!**

**Bye, lovelies! Vote and request, ne? **


	7. Something Brought You Here

**Oh gosh, you guys. Have I mentioned how much I love you? Well you should know by now, haha.**

**Replies down at the bottom, as usual.**

**As for the Stabbington brothers, some of you guessed it! BUT - you'll just have to wait and see which ones did...**

**AND NOW THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. I HOPE I DO WELL.**

* * *

.

.

.

7. Something Brought You Here

.

.

.

Lucy approached her dresser, frying pan held tightly.

A thousand doubts ran through her head, but she quickly discarded them. What was the worst that could happen?

Tentatively, Lucy dragged the chair out from under the door handles.

She waited a second before putting on a brave face. She grabbed a lock of her hair, threw it at the doors, and watched as it wound around the handles. She pulled.

It opened with a slience-breaking _creeaak_.

The pink-haired man fell forward, hitting the ground with his face. It was like a belly flop onto the wood floor.

Lucy raised an eyebrow as she moved closer. She let out a sigh - she had been mentally prepared for anything, and this happens.

The man was still out cold.

She rolled her eyes, contemplating what to do. Then, Lucy spotted the chair still behind her. She cocked her head, then shrugged. Why not?

A few minutes later, the unconscious _Pinky_, as she dubbed him, was sitting in the chair, head down, wrapped and trapped in Lucy's hair. If it could hold _Jose_ and not break, it could hold a person in place.

Lucy had opened only one window in the entire tower, straight above their heads. It looked like an interrogation light, so Lucy giggled as she waited for him to wake up. She felt pretty confident right around now.

Apparently, Erza got impatient as she waited. Lucy was perfectly content staring at him, but Erza got tired of her open stare. Climbing up Lucy's hair, the red reptile stood on Pinky's bare shoulder. She had stared at the red mark for a while, as if recognizing it, but then glared at the side of his face.

She slapped him. Recoiling, Erza waited as he did nothing. Her tail smacked him once, twice. It poked him. Still nothing.

Turning to Lucy, who was now hiding up the rafters and aware of Erza's wrath, Erza narrowed her eyes. She needed to learn not to hit so hard...

With a blank face, Erza looked back to Pinky. She brought back her fist, her armor now showing, and punched him in the jaw with as much force as she could muster.

Pinky's eyes snapped open with a yell as his head was thrown to the side. Erza fell off of his shoulder with the force of her own punch.

Lucy stifled a laugh.

From her position in the rafters, she watched as Pinky struggled in her hair, looking _very_ confused. "Is this.. hair?"

Lucy decided to make herself known. "Struggling is pointless, _Pinky_."

The man looked up, surprised. "What?" He was struck with realization. "_Hey! _Who're you callin' _Pinky?_"

Boldly, Lucy jumped down to the floor.

"I know why you've come here, you creeper, so just forget it!" she exclaimed boldly.

"What?" Pinky looked infinitely more confused.

Lucy took a few steps. She lifted her frying pan as she was released from the shadow. Pinky's eyes widened considerably. Lucy secretly noted that they were green.

"Who are you and how did you find me?"

Pinky said nothing, still taking in the situation.

Lucy cleared her thoat and raised her frying pan higher. "Who _are _you, and _how did you find me?_"

Pinky blinked, and then suddenly found words. "I don't know who you are-"

"That wasn't my question."

"-or how I came to find you-"

"I guess that could count."

"-but may I just say..." he paused, "...you're pretty weird."

Lucy started, taken aback by his comment. "What?"

"Well, it's true! Only a weirdo would have that much hair."

Lucy scoffed. He had a grin - why would he be smiling - why did he - did he just say what she thought he had said?

Lucy looked to Erza on the floor. She looked just as confused, so no help there.

She looked back to his face - he was still grinning - and decided to ignore that entire previous conversation.

"Whatever - who else knows my location, Pinky?"

"Okay, woah, woah, first off, it's not Pinky. Okay? It's _Salamander_."

"Pinky's easier to remember."

"_Whatever-" _Pinky sighed, "Just say it with me, okay? _Sa-la-man-der._"

Lucy sighed, looking bored. "Salamander."

"Good. Now, look here, weirdo-"

"It's _Lucy_."

Salamander began to grin again. "Oh is it my turn, now, weirdo?"

"Just get it right."

"Fine. Here's the situation, Luigi-"

_"Lucy."_

"-Lucy, I was in a situation, running away in the forest, I saw your tower, and-"

Salamander suddenly realized something. He looked down, around the room, when his eyes rested back on Lucy's face. She had a smirk.

"Oh no.. Where is my satchel?"

Lucy laughed in amusement. "I've hidden it, _Pinky_. Somewhere you'll never find it."

Lucy watched as he boredly searched around the room. He looked to the pot in the corner. Lucy tried not to look suspicious.

He blinked.

"It's in that pot, isn't it?"

_CLANG._

.

.

.

* * *

**I know, I know, it's a bit short! But that was where I had to end it if I didn't want to make it too long!**

**I just so enjoy the NaLu banter, I really do. It's the cutest thing ever.**

**Tawny (Guest) - Ohmygod thank you! You're making me blush! Anyway, if you want to vote for one, I haven't voted, so you can tell me which one you want to vote for and I'll do it for you, ne? So review and tell me and I'll give you some say in it, okay? Thank you!**

**Ivegottorun (Guest) - He'll be here soon, don't you worry! I haven't forgotten our favorite Exceed!**

**SORA-Koori-ryuu - OH GO DI'M DYING. YOU HAVE ME CRACKING UP. Don't be afraid to make your review a rant, I love rant reviews! XD OMG THANK YOU AAAAAH. So I'm assuming you meant the movie, "This _Mean_s War" instead of "This _Is _War", so I watched it this morning and loved it! JUST UGH CHRIS PIIIINE. I'll be sure to do that! Just for you ;D *shouts over band music* THANK YOOOUUU.**

**The Diamond Cross - Thank you for the cookie! *eats it whole* I agree with the whole Jose-"I love you"-puke thing. It's like the whole Jude-nice thing in the other story that made me feel weird, haha. AND I KNOW IT'S GETTING TOO POPULAR I THINK I NEED TO JUST WRITE TERRIBLY FROM NOW ON XD I'm getting anxious with how many people like it, ha. Well, at least that means I'm good. **

**Meanwhile on the poll - Aladdin has caught back up, and is now ahead of Sleeping Beauty by 2 whole points! GaLe, Jerza, and ElfEver have stayed the same, but if you want them to win, you better get your butt in gear!**

**Also for the poll, the stories that have two couples for them will be decided (since I don't want to do the same thing twice) by which of them comes first. If one gets voted for before the other, I'll do the one that's more popular, getting rid of the other. Sorry, but I don't want to do the same thing twice. So if you want yours to be kept in the running, you better go vote for it!**

**OKAY! Vote and request, everybody! Hope you liked that chapter, and I'll see you next time!**

**The ending author's note just keeps getting bigger...**


	8. Here's The Deal

_**So, so sorry**_** for the delay with this chapter - homework and projects and all that jazz.. You know. Normal stuff.**

**But! I wouldn't want you guys to wait too long, so here it is.**

**Thanks for liking my humor in the last chapter, guys, haha. XD**

**You know what's at the bottom! ;D Enjoy, ne?**

* * *

.

.

.

8. Here's The Deal

.

.

.

"_Now _it's hidden where you'll never find it."

Lucy smirked as Salamander held his cheek against his shoulder where Erza had punched him again. He glared at her sideways.

"Could you tell your frog to stop that?"

Salamander's eyes widened as Erza looked about ready to punch him again.

"She's a _chameleon,_ thank you very much. And no," Lucy shivered to herself, "she's too strong to be contained." Erza nodded her head smugly from her place on the floor.

"But, anyway," Lucy looked to him sharply. "What do you want with my hair? It's not for sale if that's what you want! And I'm definitely giving it to a pink-haired freak like _you_."

"What do you even mean? You're so weird - why on earth would I want your hair?" He looked up, incredulous and genuinely confused.

Lucy raised an eyebrow and dodged the question. "Well... why else would you come here if not for that?"

"I already told you, weirdo," Salamander sighed, "I saw a tower and climbed it. It's not like I... Well, no, that's not true... I do climb in windows at the guild, but whatever! It's not like I knew you were gonna be here. If I did, I wouldn't have come up here!"

"Well that doesn't change the fact that you're here and I still need to figure out what to do with you!" Lucy turned her head, looking away. "I can't just let you go - that'd be too easy..."

Erza tapped Lucy's leg and then gestured with her head to the other side of the room. Lucy complied, picking Erza up into her hands and tossing a look over her shoulder to Salamander while walking away. She swayed her hips a little while Salamander glared. "Please excuse me just a moment while I consult with my..." Lucy paused. "..chameleon... Yeah that sounded better in my head."

Salamander rolled his eyes from behind her back, catching bits and pieces of the conversation.

Meanwhile, Lucy was having an internal crisis.

What was she supposed to do with a grown man that may as well be a serial killer?! She couldn't just let him go, he'd probably come back and mooch food off of her or something... Erza was no help, she had just as little experience with guys as Lucy did! At least, Lucy thought that... When she had originally brought it up, Erza glared at her until she dropped the subject. Then again, she might've been hiding something...

But, whatever! Lucy shook her head back into focus as Erza continued her squeaky and panicked ranting.

"Yes, yes, I know that already, Erza! And it's not like I could actually _escort _him somewhere! I'm on lockdown as it is. I can't even-" Lucy stopped mid-sentence. "Wait a second... I might just be onto something..." Lucy squealed. "That's it! I've got it!"

Lucy turned back around to find Salamander sticking his tongue out at her back. She narrowed her eyes. He blinked and then smiled sheepishly.

Lucy sighed, grabbed her hair. "Alright, Pinky-"

_"Hey."_

"-I am prepared to offer you a deal."

"Deal?"

"Ugh, just..." Lucy glanced at her work table in the corner. Lucy smiled and dropped her hair, walking over to her piles of paper. She dug out a page with ink stains on it, from her father's strange lesson in darkness, and quickly read over the words. It was the right part - her short story. She nodded, and walked back to the confused Salamander.

"Here. Read this part - that paragraph right there should explain it."

Salamander read the almost-illegible words with a skeptical expression. When he was done, he looked back up to her. "You want to see the..." He looked back down. "'Floating... fights?'"

Lucy squawked, embarrassed. _"No! It said 'floating _lights_!'" _Lucy slapped a hand over her face. "You are so stupid..."

"But you want me to take you to see them?"

Lucy sighed. "Yep. If - and only _if _- you take me, you'll then bring me back here and I'll give you back your satchel." Lucy held out a hand. Salamander looked down at it.

"Well, if my hands were free, I'd shake... But you gotta promise, weirdo!"

Lucy giggled, strangely fond of the intruder. She started unwrapping her hair, and when she was finished, she grabbed his hand.

"I promise."

.

.

.

* * *

**AH MY GOSH CUTENESS.**

**Yes I know I left out the smolder! I just couldn't imagine it here, especially since our favorite dragon slayer is so dense! I COULDN'T OK.**

**Well, I definitely enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it! It's short UUUUUGH. They might get short, but bear with me, they'll get better.**

**SORA-Koori-ryuu - You better get used to it, buddy. You will be receiving lots of these ;D Yes, you are funny! At least to me. You remind me of my best friend, so I connected you two and now I like you, ha. (We need to fangirl over Chris Pine another time, don't we? XD) YES FOR YOU. You are like awesome, ok. I feel really happy reading your reviews, so thank you for complimenting me but _you _need to keep up the amazing _reviews_, k? (WE NEED TO GET YOUR BAND BACK PRONTO) Cool noodles in awesome sauce ;D**

**1337kitsune - AH MY GOD. I DIDN'T EVEN- YOU ARE A GENIUS, MY FRIEND. I will take you up on that offer! LOKE AS CAPTAIN OF THE GUARD AND THE REST OF THE SPIRITS AS THE ROYAL ARMY. LOVE IT. Very nice perception ;D**

**WELL, on the poll Aladdin now has double the votes of Sleeping Beauty, the rest staying the same. Oh gosh. If you want to get another one up there or make sure Aladdin wins, vote, ne?**

**LOVE AND COOKIES FOR ALL. Vote and request! Until next time!**


	9. I Can't Believe I Did This

**Late ****_again. Ugh. _****I'm sorry. I had to do a project and then math homework and all the while, I was rewatching Fullmetal Alchemist... Not the best combination, I have to say.**

**Well, I'm back! Thank you for liking that last chapter!**

**Replies at the bottom~ Hope you like this one!**

* * *

.

.

.

9. I Can't Believe I Did This

.

.

.

"You coming, weirdo?"

Lucy scowled out the window where _Pinky_ was climbing down her tower. "I'll go when I'm ready, so stop pressuring me!"

Salamander didn't respond, so Lucy took a shaky breath. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was arguing with herself. Of course, she had already made her decision, but there are always second thoughts.

Erza was the one who ultimately broke the stalemate.

Not looking forward to being punched like Salamander, Lucy practically ran out of the window. But instead, she stood warily on the windowsill, looking down. She was amused at the sight of Salamander glaring at the stone as he continued down slowly. Erza pushed on Lucy's neck from her place on her shoulder.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, I know, Erza. I'm going, okay?

"It just looks so _vast_, you know?" Erza got a faraway look in her eyes. Lucy decided to ignore it and sighed, her resolve strengthening. She stuck her frying pan under her arm and looped her hair around the hook above her. Erza braced herself for the fall, "requipping" into her armored scales.

"Well, better late than never, right?"

Lucy took another step, and jumped off the windowsill, now flying through the air.

She laughed loudly at Salamander's face as she raced past him, loving the feeling of flying. All the wind rushing through her hair made her grin wider.

As she neared the ground, Lucy gasped and with quick reflexes, gripped her own hair tighter and slowed herself down. Her hair fell down around her, barely touching the grass. Lucy stared at the grass with wide brown eyes. She was almost wrapped around herself as she hung in midair. Reluctantly, she reached one leg down.

The cold feeling of smooth _plant_ and not _wood_ made her stretch down her other leg. She laughed as she wiggled her toes, reveling in the feeling. Gleefully, Lucy kneeled down and spread her hands out. She giggled more in disbelief.

"I can't believe it! I've been missing out on everything this entire time!" Lucy looked down. "I can't believe he'd hide this from me."

"So, w-wait a second!" Lucy heard Salamander call from above her. She glanced up at him to find he was only about a third of the way down the tower. "You mean to tell me you could've used you hair to get me down?"

Lucy nodded.

"Well," Salamander frowned, making a strange face. "That would've been nice for you to tell me before I started climbing down this way!"

Lucy laughed at his expense. "That's what you get for breaking into my room! How does it feel now, Pinky?!"

Salamander groaned in frustration and Lucy fell onto her back in laughter. Erza watched in amusement.

Lucy turned on her side as she waited for Salamander to get down, which would probably take him a while. "It's just like I dreamed it'd be."

As Salamander _finally_ neared the ground, Lucy stood and watched as he stumbled on one step and fell 5 feet. She stifled another laugh in a cough. Salamander brushed himself off with an annoyed expression, grumbling to himself about horses and blonde girls.

Ignoring the reference, Lucy started walking away. "Well, we'd better get going, wouldn't you say? We've got a _long _way to go!"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll get there in time, weirdo. Besides, we have to make a stop before we go to the city."

Lucy paused mid-step. She glared ahead of her before pivoting and facing Salamander. Being as oblivious as he was, he simply stopped walking, too.

"Why do we need to stop?"

"I just.. have to..." he sighed. "I have to tell my client that I'll be a bit late, okay? Or at least contact him somehow... He'll probably pay me less, now... Great.."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, following Salamander as they exited the small clearing where Lucy's tower was. She didn't even feel a stab of guilt as she lost sight of it.

"What do you mean, 'client?'"

"Oh! I guess you don't know. Right, then." Salamander cleared his throat. "I'm part of a guild." He pointed to the red mark on his shoulder. "I go on jobs to get money and... well... I was on a job when I came across your tower. But my client is kind of a jerk, and he'll give me less money now that it's going to be late."

Lucy stared at Salamander's back sadly. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Salamander turned back to see her standing still. He blinked and grinned. "Hey."

Lucy looked at his face, confused at his smile. "It's okay! Besides, there's plenty of jobs! I'll have to show you some when we get to the guild."

Lucy blinked. "We... are going to your.. guild?"

"Yep!" Salamander smiled brighter and turned back around, motioning for her to follow.

"You'll love them, I'm sure!"

Lucy scoffed at him, hiding her smile behind her bangs and an impulsive retort.

"Oh, of course, because I trust _your _judgment _so _much."

.

.

.

* * *

**I KEEP PUTTING IN TOWER OF HEAVEN AND ERZA AND JELLAL REFERENCES I' MS ORRY. I JUST HAVE A LOT OF FEELINGS. If you look back, you'll probably catch them now that I mentioned it. /siiighh I have a problem.**

**BUT AH MY GOD. I'm dying at this chapter. YOU CAN FEEL THE LOVE UNDER THE WORDS I CAN'T-**

**Well, on another note - one more review and it will surpass my other story and have the most reviEWS I HAVE EVER GOTTEN I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH, OK. ONLY CHAPTER NINE AND I HAVE 92 REVIEWS. HOLY CRAP.**

**Tawny (Guest) - AHHH You make me blush staaaaawp.**

**TivaNaluKick4evs - Well, it _is _probable Aladdin will win, but Sleeping Beauty _is _in second place! Even if Aladdin wins, you'll have something to look forward to after. I doubt the votes will change all that much, so you'll probably get your way pretty soon!**

**SORA-Koori-ryuu - *GASP* I LOVE THAT SONG. I appreciate your devotion. XD (Don't worry I was begging with you for your band to come back, haha!) NOW. About the request - I have to be honest here. '-.- I am _terrible _at creating my own stories. (It's actually probably not that hard...) I will try my best though! You have my word, ok? I WILL COME UP WITH AN AWESOME STORY. By the way, since it is _your _request, were you think in-universe or an AU? Both are fine with me, just decreasing my range a bit. Thank you for the request, and I've already started thinking, so there you have it. XD**

**1337kitsune - No, you deserved the recognition! *boosts your ego* There, now you can live, amazing person. ;D (P.S. It's the Snuggly Duckling. But I did tweak it a bit. XD MUAHAHA)**

**AS FOR THE POLL - Aladdin is in the lead with 8 WHOLE VOTES WOAH YOU GUYS. Sleeping Beauty is second with 3 votes, Beauty and the Beast (GaLe) is third with 2, and tied for last are The Little Mermaid, Nightmare Before Christmas, Hercules, and Miss Congeniality! You can always turn the tides so go vote!**

**G'BYE! Vote and request, ne?**


	10. The Fairy Tail

**Yes, ****_I know I haven't updated the entire weekend. _****I'm at my dad's house, and he just decides to make this weekend the busiest weekend in the entire freaking world. Well, on the upside, I finished 2 books that I had been in the middle of, read another 400-page one (finished that a second ago actually), got some new ships, and rode Superman at Six Flags when we went to get our passes renewed. Not too bad, I guess. Although that was _yesterday _and I am really pissed at my dad right now. ****I still hate that place. By the way, you guys need to go read the Percy Jackson series right now, ok, go, I don't care if you're 40 years old, you need to right now.**

**On another note, 100 REVIEWS GUYS I AM FLIPPING OUT. You are the best people in the world.**

**Replies at the bottom! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

.

.

.

10. The Fairy Tail

.

.

.

"So, wait, is this _guild_ of yours a magic guild?"

Salamander turned his head to look at her, but kept walking.

"Are you kidding? Aren't those in books? Magic doesn't even exist, much less make up an entire guild."

Lucy blushed, embarrassed, behind her curtain of hair.

"Well, I was only wondering! You don't have to get so offensive."

"Well, you just bring out the worst in me."

Lucy glared at the back of his head, following him deeper into the forest. Salamander seemed to know where he was going, but she couldn't help but doubt his sense of direction. Erza sat on Lucy's head, strangely silent. Lucy mentally noted to ask her later.

"But, if you aren't magic, what do you do when you go on jobs?" Lucy was still curious. Salamander groaned, annoyed.

"You'll see when we get there! I'm sure Mira will be happy to give you all the information, but you'll just have to be patient and wait. We're almost there anyway."

Lucy blinked in surprise. "That didn't take long."

"You probably didn't notice the time that passed while you kept talking," Salamander snickered.

Lucy brought the frying pan out from under her arm. She narrowed her eyes and raised it above her head, preparing to hit him. "I will use this."

Salamander glanced behind him, noticed the frying pan and held up his hands, laughing nervously. "No need, okay?" He walked a few more steps and turned around a corner, sighing in relief. "There, see? We're here."

Lucy didn't know what she was expecting.

Maybe a huge building like a mansion. After all, it was a guild. They had to have at least _some_ money. Well... apparently, not so.

The building _was_ big, just not in the way she had envisioned. It was wood. And falling apart, to say the least. There was a symbol hanging on a banner in front of it, the same as on Salamander's shoulder. Still, Lucy couldn't ask for a better sight to be carved into the back of her head. It was the first place she'd seen besides trees - of course she'd want to remember it.

She had no doubt that she would. Even though it was falling apart, it was festive and lively. Lucy heard Salamander sigh next to her, but not a sad sigh. She looked at his face to see him grinning again.

"Home sweet home."

Lucy blinked. And Salamander began walking once again.

"H-Hey, wait up!"

Lucy was still amazed at her companion's guild. She saw so many people, all happy and smiling. And fighting. Before she knew it, the door was open and Salamander was yelling his greetings.

As they walked further into the building, she was caught off guard when Salamander suddenly punched someone in the face.

"P-Pinky! What are you doing?"

Salamander blinked at her. "Saying hello. This is how it goes in Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail..." she confirmed. Salamander rolled his eyes with a half smile.

"I'll have to have Gramps tell you later. You can just go find Mira and have her give you some advice if you want to stay here-"

"Wait, I never said tha-"

"-right now, I gotta go find Elfman and pay him back for that one time. See ya!"

And Salamander left her standing in the middle of a brawl.

"I will _so _get you back for this," she muttered, steaming. "You're just lucky I lost you in the crowd..."

"Hello there! You look a bit lost...?"

Lucy turned to find a beautiful girl standing behind her with a small grin. She had flowing white hair and bright blue eyes, looking very wise and patient. The girl stared at Lucy's face before her eyes followed Lucy's hair all along the floor.

"That's a lot of hair..."

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's just that Salamander and I made this deal and he led me here, but now-"

"Oh, it's quite alright!" The girl laughed. "It isn't often our Salamander brings back a girl - you must have made _some _impression!" Lucy choked on air.

"It's not like _that_-"

"Oh, I know." The girl sighed. "That boy is too dense for his own good." She shook her head. "Anyway! I'll get you a drink if you'll just follow me - my name is Mirajane, by the way. Just call me Mira."

Lucy nodded. "I'm Lucy."

"Well, Lucy, welcome to Fairy Tail! We're glad to have any newcomers, so just make yourself at-"

Mirajane was knocked over by the weight of an unconscious man who had the same white hair, but it stuck up. Lucy heard a faint "That's what you get, Elfman!" from the other side of the room.

Mira laughed. "-home." Mira's head fell to the side as she too fell unconscious.

Lucy stood by herself with her mouth down to the floor and wondered what she had gotten herself into.

.

.

.

* * *

**AAAAAHHHHH THAT WAS TOO FUN. I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THAT. I love Mirajane. So I had to put her in there.**

**Master's coming up soon, too! And will Lucy join Fairy Tail, even though she needs to go back home? I DON'T KNOW.**

**(Yeah, I actually do.)**

**So yes Fairy Tail people was the Snuggly Duckling people. Okay, I had to. It just fit. It is perfect and I love it.**

**1fairytaillover - Okay, wait. WHICH ALL OF THEM? Like...? Clarify? PLEASE?**

**SakuraIchigoDark - Oh, sorry! I might not have said it right... It was to steal the tiara. Just because I can't see him as a willing thief.**

**1337kitsune - WAS IT A GLASS BOTTLE? I can't remember. But I made her get hit by Elfman, just because that's like one of the best parts. XD Hmm.. _I wonder who the client could be_. Nice guess, but no! The Stabbington brothers will not be them, unfortunately. /shudder I hate those guys. **

**ON THE POLL, Aladdin is still in the lead! Second place is still Sleeping Beauty, and then third place gained another one. The Little Mermaid now has two votes, I think. Nothing else changed, I think, but you can if you want! Shake it up a little, give us some competition! **

**Again, I apologize for not updating before! I really should be doing homework right now, but I like you guys better.**

**Okay, vote and request! I'll see you soon!**


End file.
